Gray Hearts
by cheater boy - A
Summary: An ordinary day off on a tranquil day turned into an unexpected turn of events when Oz stumbled on something, or rather someone, upon running. There, they found a white haired boy lying unconscious on the grass in tattered and blood stained clothes. Who is he and how he got there injured? Did he came from the abyss like they suspected? ON HIATUS!
1. RETRACE 1

**Hi everyone! This is cheater boy - A, your author of this D. Gray- Man x Pandora Hearts crossover fan fiction. I would like to thank you all for sparing me your time though this is my first crossover I hope you guys will like it.**

**Just so you know, I am not that good in English so pardon me if there is any flaws. I'm still working on it so please bare with me. Thank you very much.**

**When you are done reading, please leave me a review regarding to the first chapter. Let me know if how was it and inform me how does the story picked your interest or whatever was in your mind. Feel free to flame, just don't burn to crisp. XD**

* * *

**An ordinary day off on a tranquil day turned into an unexpected turn of events when Oz stumbled on something, or rather someone, upon running. There, they found a white haired boy lying unconscious on the grass in tattered and blood stained clothes. Who is he and how he got there injured? Did he came from the abyss like they suspected? Is he a foe or a friend? Or maybe, he is someone they never believe would exist in real world. Find out as we join them to their adventures as they solve mysteries and kill chains who have an illegal contract with humans.**

* * *

**Retrace 1**

'Twas one of the ordinary days at the one of the four dukes manors accompanied by a tranquil atmosphere, calm air, and warm sun rays that soothes their uneasiness and stress due to their line of work. They may be busy solving mysteries everyday but not today. For today, the head granted them a day off ,thus, the Vesalius household threw a tea party in the leadership of the head of the family, Oscar Vesalius. He had invited the Nightrays, Baskervilles, and Rainsworths in the party. They were happily sipping their teas, talked about everything but work, took some pictures, and played some pranks with each other, but mostly, it was the mischievous boy who goes by the name of Oz Vesalius, the head's nephew, who pulled out pranks to his loyal servant and friend, Gilbert Nightray then known as Gilbert Baskerville, with the help of Xerxes Blake. The two also had Oscar fell in their traps with the help of Sharon Rainsworth, the young lady in physical appearance who you should not mess with. Then the others also joined them and tricked Liam Lunettes, Eliot, and Leo and the pranks went round and round until Oz stumbled on something upon running away from Gilbert.

"Ow!" he yelped when he dropped on his stomach.

"Oz! Are you okay!?" worried, Gilbert asked. He helped his master, Oz, to stand up and checked for any injuries. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No. But I think he is." said Oz as he pointed to the something, rather, someone who he stumbled on. Gilbert followed Oz's finger and saw an old man in tattered and blood stained clothes who lied in his stomach unconscious. The man wore a black long sleeve with red linings that appeared like a uniform. Said uniform was tore in half leaving only the lower part. Underneath, he wore a button up white shirt and a black vest over it. His pants was also tattered and stained with blood so also as his heavy duty boots.

"What happened to him?" asked Gilbert to no one in particular. He kneeled on the man's side and rolled him over to see that this man wasn't old but around Oz physical age.

"Gilbert! Are you two alright!?" Oscar asked as he run closer to them with the rest of the group.

"We're fine! Actually, we found someone injured here." he answered back as the group finally was on their side.

"Ohh~ looks like his dead." Blake said upon seeing the young lad.

"Blake...? Might want to check on him?" Sharon asked with a smile though threateningly. Blake, in response, backed away a little and chuckled sheepishly as he sweat dropped.

"Is he still breathing?" hovering over the injured boy, Alice asked out of curiosity.

"He's fine, I think though he lost too much blood from his head injury and a deep cut across his chest." said Gilbert then Leo supplied when he noticed the thing that he missed. "Looks like he's missing his left eye. You wouldn't notice it if you won't take a better look because of the dried blood that covered half of his face."

"How did he got here anyway?" Eliot asked them as he looked around. "There aren't any trails of blood or something." he said and stared at the unconscious boy.

"Maybe he was drop here by someone?" Alice guessed.

"Well, could it be he escaped the abyss?" Blake added.

"That's possible. Most of us here were like that." said Oz.

"My, my. Uncle, let's help him and bring him to the hospital." Ada said sympathizing the white haired teen's situation.

Liam, who hadn't speak for a while, then called carriages to bring them to the hospital and as soon as they came, a doctor approached them asking how he could be of help. Alice then frantically shove Blake, the clown as she dubbed him, and pulled the doctor's collar closer to her face.

"We found a dead body and we want you to help us bring him back to life!" she exclaimed while the doctor stared at her with wide eyes, surprised and at the same time shocked by the girl's outburst.

"Calm down Alice. He isn't dead. Just unconscious." Oz said as he tapped her on her shoulder and had her release the doctor. Said doctor called for assistants. They settled the young man on bed and brought him in operating room to stitch his wounds and had his head injury checked. This took some time and Liam told them to have a quick call at the HQ telling what had happened and if they knew something about the boy's uniform. After that he went off first saying he had a report to be past tomorrow which was originally lazy Blake's report. Soon, Oscar was called for a meeting that afternoon leaving only Oz, Ada, Alice, Gilbert, Vincent, Eliot, Leo, Sharon, and Blake waiting outside the room patiently. Not long after that, the doctor went out of the room and met the group of people.

"How is he?" asked Oz as he stood.

"He lost too much of blood but he is safe now. About the cut on his chest, well, it is pretty deep and almost touched his heart but we managed to stitch it to close somehow. His head injury...we couldn't say this now until he wakes up but I assume that he'll have some random memory loss then his eye, he completely lost his left eye. I'm sorry." the doctor explained.

"Poor boy..." Alice breathed.

"Well, I think that's better than having him dead." said Eliot upon crossing his arms with a huff.

"Thank God. I thought he won't survive." Ada sighed in relief.

"Well, if isn't he lucky. Thanks to me who found him and saved his life." said Oz with pride as he put his hands on his hips which the others felt like a sweat rolled down their heads.

"Anyway, do you know the patient?" the doctor asked.

"No." Gilbert replied and Vincent added. "We just found him."

"Oh, thought so. Well, it seems you are good enough to stay by his side until he wakes up. And speaking of, he'll probably wake up after a week or so."

"Thank you for your help Doctor." Blake bowed his head.

"No problem. You can see him now. Excuse me." and with that the doctor left. They then went to the room where the teen was.

The visiting hours ended soon but the group were still inside waiting for the boy to wake up though they already knew he wont. Suddenly, a nurse came in to check the patient and then she saw them and asked them to leave. They obeyed and went home but not HIM.

Oz Vessalius.

When they finally made it out, he stealthily turned around without them noticing and went to the other side of the hospital. Gilbert, being his loyal servant and had a master complex, noticed his absence and began to search for him frantically. Not long after he saw Oz's foot going in the window he presumed their patient's room. Gilbert thought that his master had made sure to left the window unlocked before they went out so he can return when no one's watching.

Gilbert couldn't leave him alone so he followed inside.

"Gilbert? What are you doing here?" Oz asked upon seeing him.

"Well, you dissappeared suddenly so I looked for you and found you here." he answered as he closed and locked the window.

"Did anyone followed you?"

"No. I'm sure they're off already. Why aren't you going home?" he asked when he was beside his master who sat on a chair.

"Nothing. I just feel like staying here and wait for him to wake up."

"You know the doctor said he won't wake up soon."

"I know. But I just got this feeling to stay here..."

**RETRACE 1 - - -**

Pouting, Alice plopped down her bed. She was annoyed because her manservant left her again without permission. She only noticed it when they got in the carriage and was about to jump out of it and run back to the hospital when the clown restrained her until they reached Rainsworth manor. She had no choice, so she chose to sleep.

The next morning, Alice got up early, fixed herself, and made a dash to Sharon's room. She abruptly opened the door with a loud 'bang' that startled the sleeping beauty.

"ALICE?! What are you doing here?"

"Get up Sharon. Let's go to the hospital."

"Alright. But let me get ready, have a breakfast, and we're heading off."

"Okay!" and with that, Alice run down to the dining room and waited for Blake and Sharon.

**RETRACE 1 - - -**

The patient stirred upon feeling the warm sun rays on his face. Slowly, he revealed a pair of silver pools. His left hand involuntarily blocked the light that burned his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. _Not again._ He mused when a sickly white ceiling met his eyes. The patient moved his body to sit up, he winced when he felt his head throbbed and pain in his chest. Inhaling to calm his nerves, he looked around. He saw an IV attached to his good arm and two sleeping lads. The black haired man was sleeping on the floor, back leaning on the wall while the blonde sat on a chair and peacefully resting his head on his arms that were on his bed. He then examined himself. Bandages wrapped around his chest, a gauge on his head, and...

"Oh, looks like I'm missing my left eye again..." he sighed. He then tried to recall what had happened to him but all he could were the vague images of what looks like a battle and some unimportant lost memories but he remembered his name, age, and childhood with Mana. He remembered that he is an exorcist but couldn't remember the name of an organization, people he was with, and what he was doing while he was there. When he tried to concentrate much, his head would hurt so he stopped.

"Might as well as asked them." he said. "Excuse me."

Oz felt like someone shake him and heard an unfamiliar voice. Rubbing the sleep away, he looked at the white haired boy in front of him.

"Ah. You're awake." he smiled. "Hey, Gil. Gil, wake up." he turned and shake his companion.

"What is it?" Gil asked sleepily.

"Look, he is already awake."

Upon hearing it, Gilbert stood and was surprised to see the patient up. "I thought he won't wake up soon." he said.

"Call the doctor." Oz ordered in which Gil obeyed. Just as Gil opened the door, who he saw next were Sharon, Blake, and the idiot rabbit. Giving them a good morning, Gilbert went off and call the doctor while the three made their way inside and like Gilbert, they were surprised to see the patient was up already.

"Good morning master Oz." Sharon greeted followed by Blake.

"Good morning." he replied with a smile.

"What a surprise." said Blake as he looked at the patient. "You're up already. That's quite amazing of you."

"What do you mean?" the patient asked.

"We found you yesterday and brought you here. The doctor said it will take a week or so before you wake up seeing that you have a very deep cut on your chest that almost touch your heart, a pretty bad injury and a missing eye." Oz explained while the patient stared at them in awe.

"...Uhmm...thanks for helping me."

"Hey, what's your name?" Alice asked suddenly. The patient was about to tell them his name when he heard someone spoke in his mind. _"Allen. Tell them your name and that you couldn't remember anything aside from that and your childhood. I know you don't remember me even, but trust me. I'll help you remember everything later." _said the voice. At first he doubt but then again maybe he should just do as what the voice had told him.

"Allen. My name is Allen." he said, disregarding his last name.

"Allen, I'm Oz Vessalius, this one is Alice Baskerville, next to her is Xerxes Blake, and Sharon Rainsworth. The guy from before is Gilbert Nightray. Nice to meet you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks..." said the patient, Allen. Soon, the door opened revealing Gilbert and the doctor from yesterday and just like the others except Oz, he was surprise to see him.

Brushing off the surprise, he went over the patient, checked his wounds and asked a few questions. They then learned that he is Allen, no last name and only remembered his childhood though he remembered he was an exorcist at the unknown organization, but he didn't told them that much. Upon hearing this, the group also learned that there was no way to help Allen find his home and friends or relatives if there is but wait for his memories to come back. Oz then decided to take care of him until he recovered.

The visiting hours soon ended, the group only learned a little of Allen thus, Sharon warned them in case he is an enemy but Oz told them that there was nothing to worry about because he was sure the guy is not an enemy though he admitted that he had this mysterious and an intimidating aura around him. Blake agreed on this. Oz may be carefree and calm most of the time but nothing escapes his eyes.

Allen on the other hand had a talk with the voice inside his head face to face. He learned that it was Neah Walker, his father's younger brother, the 14th Noah of Destruction. Neah had told him everything about what happened and showed him random images of people that were familiar to him. Neah said, with this Allen's lost memories will come back sooner and help him recover fast. Allen spent one whole week in the hospital before Oz, Alice, and Gilbert came and fetched him. During that one week, Allen had all his memories back, thanks to Neah showing him his past randomly and to his Noah genes that he inheritted. He decided that he will remain like this and covered his secret up.

It took quite soom time before they reached the Vessalius manor and during the ride, Allen fell fast asleep so Gilbert carried him on his back and brought him in the vacant room that he will be using for a while. Afterwards, Gilbert went downstairs and saw Oscar by the end of the staircase talking to his nephew. Oscar caught him and ushered to join the conversation.

"Let's talk outside." said Oscar and had the maid prepare some tea for them.

"Uncle, you said that your meeting the other day was about Allen?" Oz asked.

"Indeed. Well, we don't know who he really is, where did he came from, and what happened to him so we have the staffs do a background check on him using his tattered clothes." Oscar explained.

"So, did they found anything? Master Oscar?" asked Gilbert just as the maid came and served the tea then left.

"Sad to say, but no. His uniform is so tattered and they could hardly identify it."

"What are we going to do now uncle? I know he isn't a bad guy. He might as well as a victim from a hundred years ago or something like that and was sent to the abyss."

"You may be right, Oz. We all agreed that he will stay here with us and we should keep an eye on him just in case."

"Understood." both Gilbert and Oz said in unison and the three sipped their teas together at the same time.

**RETRACE 1 - - -**

It was already dark when Allen woke up. He sat on the bed as he yawned and rubbed the sleep away.

"Where am I?" he asked upon taking a look around the dim room. "Oh right. Oz and Gilbert came in the hospital and offered me a house to stay for the time being."

Allen swung his feet on the side and walked up to the window. He shove the curtains aside and watched the scene before him.

_What a beautiful place..._ He thought. Allen looked up and saw a bright silver full moon resting above the clear dark sky. He stared up on it for awhile when a knock was heard.

Allen turned around just as the door was opened. It was Gilbert.

"You're awake." said Gilbert as he made his way inside and offered Allen new set of clothes. "You can borrow my clothes. Please get dress, dinner is ready."

"Thank you Gilbert. I'm sorry if I am a burden to you." said Allen as he took the clothes.

"It's nothing. Get ready Allen, I'll be waiting you outside." with Allen's nod, Gilbert then went out of the room.

The dinner came and went by. They spent the night together as a family with the new addition. Alice kept on calling Allen 'old man' while Gilbert tried to shut her which in turn Alice's attention averted to him yelling that the seaweed must not talk. Oscar just laughed as Ada and Oz tried to pry them off while Allen sweat dropped. This is normal for him though.

**End of RETRACE 1**


	2. RETRACE 2

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews guys! So far, flamers are not around yet and I wish for them to chillax though I welcome them. Just don't burn everything to a crisp that I won't be able to continue this.  
**

**As much as I like to answer the questions that are lurking in your minds, for me it is a sin to spoil the story, so if you will be kind enough to spare me some time again and patient enough, you will find out the answers as you read. Thank you very much.**

**One more thing. 'Break' and 'Blake' are spelled the same in Japanese. In this crossover fan fiction, I will be using 'Blake' since a Japanese friend told me so. Sorry if it bothered you that much. You can ask me questions but I will only answer a few that won't spoil the story.**

**Once again, I am very grateful to all of you and thank you for the reviews, for following, and for adding this to your favorite list. Please do leave me a review after reading! : )**

* * *

**RETRACE 2**

Allen had been with the Vesalius for more than a week now. For a short time he had gotten close to the family, specially Oz that reminded him of his red head companion though Oz was someone he didn't expected. There was a time when Blake appeared out of thin air that surprised everyone specially Alice who kicked him out of shock, but Oz didn't even flinch. He asked him why and Oz said that he had gotten used to it and that he just accepts things as the way it is so it wasn't easy to scare him off. Allen nodded in understanding.

They sometimes asked Allen if he remembered anything but he denied. In his eyes, they are only ordinary nobles so he made up his mind to remain his identity a secret. He knew that he couldn't stay for so long for he had an unfinished business with their enemy. He couldn't risk their lives, going away is out of option so for the time being, he will stay with them and help until he come up with a plan on how to get back at the order without any suspicion.

**RETRACE 2 - - -**

Today, Ada went back to her school and just like the other day, Oscar went to work. He knew that Gilbert was old enough for school so he must be working in which he learned that he was, in fact, Oz's servant. Oz on the other hand was home schooled because he said his father don't want him to go for public school or something like that for some unknown reason. And Alice, being Alice had never been to school also. Just like Oz, she was home schooled.

Alright. He got it now, but he found it odd for them to go out every day and left him for so many reasons, but he knew those reasons were lies.

Sighing on the couch, he decided to shut up and just investigate for himself. Allen looked around to be sure no one's watching before he took off his eye patch. Yes, Allen wore an eye patch because they believed he lost his left eye. His cursed left eye had the ability to heal itself, because of this Allen's eye healed already when he was still in the hospital.

Activating his cursed eye, he scanned the area to check whether there was an akuma nearby. Thankfully, there wasn't any. Allen heard horse tapping outside, putting back his eye patch, he made his way out to welcome them back.

Upon arriving by the gate, Oz came down the carriage followed by Alice and Gilbert. Then there was another carriage next to theirs.

"Welcome back!" Allen greeted.

"We are back. Did we wait you for so long?" asked Oz.

"Maybe a little." he chuckled.

"Allen, we brought you your favourite." Gilbert gave him a box of Mitarashi dango. Allen accepted it with delight and thank them.

"We stumbled on a stall where they sell dangos while buying meat." said Alice.

"Allen! How are you?" Oscar asked from the second carriage.

"I'm well. Thank you sir. Uhmm...who is he?" Allen asked when he noticed another man behind him.

"Oh, right. This is Liam Lunettes by the way. He was with us when we found you. He's here to ask you some things about you personally. It could help us to find where you came from." Oscar explained.

_Oh right. I completely forgot about it..._Allen smacked himself mentally. He then noticed the uniform which seemed so familiar but didn't say a word.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lunettes. I'm Allen." Allen offered him his hand and Liam accepted the gesture.

"Please, just call me Liam. And I'm glad to see you well."

"Well then, let's go inside." said Oscar, gesturing his hand.

Everyone got on their feet and went to the guest room to discuss things regarding to Allen. Oscar had the maid prepared tea. Liam first asked Allen about what he remembered then showed him things like emblems of different organizations hoping it might trigger his memory. Allen's attention caught by a very familiar emblem...

_Rose Cross..._he thought. It was the order's emblem. He wondered how these people got these emblems specially the Order's since it was a secret organization under the command of the Pope. After some thoughts, he decided to pry something out of these people.

"I don't remember any of these..." he said.

"I see...we showed you these because you seems like you were working for some kind of organization." said Liam.

"How...did you know?"

"When we found you, you were wearing a uniform though we couldn't tell what kind of uniform it was because it was torn in half and tattered." Oscar supplied.

"I see..."

"Are you sure you don't recall any of this?" asked Oz, being the most perceptive of them.

"No, but Liam's uniform is familiar."

Gilbert and Oscar accidentally spat their teas while Alice choked on the meat she just had.

"What?" Allen asked upon seeing their surprised and quite unexpected reactions except Oz who calmly sipped his tea.

"We are working for Pandora." settling his cup of tea, Oz answered.

"Pandora..." Allen repeated. "Is that where you are always going out for?"

"Y-yes." Liam stuttered.

"Maybe you are also working for the Pandora!" Alice said in excitement.

"Impossible, since the organization doesn't acknowledge the uniform Liam showed them as the Pandora's." Gilbert reasoned.

They watched as Allen thought deeply.

"Ring any bells Allen?" asked Oscar.

"Mmm... Not sure but the name Pandora is also familiar. Could you bring me there?" he asked.

"Why not?" Oz smiled and leaned on the couch.

"But Oz-"

"Don't worry Gil. I know he isn't a bad guy. And if he is... I'll use my scythe against him."

Allen felt like a sweat rolled down his cheek.

They all agreed on this and brought Allen to their HQ. _Alright. I know I've never been here but I have to check the place just in case. Who knows, they might be syndicates. But so far...they are not._ He thought as they run down the corner and showed him the training grounds.

After introducing the Pandora's HQ to him...

"I know I heard Pandora somewhere or perhaps learned it from someone but... I think this is my first time here. Hehe. Sorry." Allen laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright Allen. It is enough already that you somehow remembered something. Now let's go to Sharon's place. Blake said yesterday that she wanted us to visit them." Oz then turned and bumped into someone. He apologized immediately.

What surprised Allen was the fearful gaze of Oz towards the man he bumped into which is a rare scene.

"Oz? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Watched where you are going you filth." the man spat. Gilbert then made a rushed and covered Oz. Allen saw Gilbert's angry face and wondered why was they acting like that.

"I-I'm sorry. Fath-." Oz stuttered from behind but was cut off by the man.

"I'm not you're father." the man interjected and went off.

"What...was that...?" Allen asked to no one in particular.

"He is my father. We're not related in blood though and he hates me. It's a long story." Oz said with a genuine smile as if it was nothing to be sad of.

"But he shouldn't treat you like that."

"Maybe. But I'll tell you that I am not an ordinary boy."

"I see." Allen thought it's best not to push any farther.

And with that, the group made their way to the Rainsworth.

**RETRACE 2 - - -**

"Stop flirting stupid rabbit! We've got a mission!" the dark blue haired samurai in ponytail yelled from afar. "Damn that idiot bean sprout. Where the hell did he run off to?" tapping his foot on the ground impatiently, he muttered under his breath.

Lavi, who seemed like he didn't heard anything just continued flirting with the ladies at the bar where they came from, looking for any leads using the notices of General Cross' debts. Lavi didn't noticed Kanda was approaching him with that scowl on his face until he was pinched on his ear and yanked him away.

"Ohh Yuu! It hurts! It hurts! Ow!"

"Serves you right you dumb." releasing the bunny's ear, he said as they walked.

"Say...do you think he's still alive after that fierce battle you have with _them?_" Lavi asked, arms folded behind his head.

"Who knows, not that I care for him. He managed to save himself so probably he is somewhere having some good time."

"You got a point. He is a tough guy also. Hey, Yuu..."

"Don't call me that, idiot!"

"Yes, yes. Hey. Where do you think we should start searching? We've been looking for him for more than two weeks now yet we found nothing. Oh, I just thought of this... If Allen is alive somewhere don't you think he could have gone back now?" Lavi asked.

Kanda was obviously annoyed with Lavi being so talkative, but Lavi had a point so he answered.

"He is a brat who gets lost easily without-" he cut himself when something had hit his mind. He stopped upon realizing it.

"What is it?" Lavi inquired. "Oh! I get it! Why didn't we thought of it!?" he exclaimed.

"We have to return and get _him."_

**RETRACE 2 - - -**

Oz, Gilbert, Allen, and Alice were having a good chat with Sharon and Blake at the Rainsworth. When they came to visit, Blake had already prepared the table for lunch. Afterwards, the seaweed head and the idiot rabbit had a quarrel about how rude Alice was when talking to Allen. Oz and Gilbert told her already to be nice, but... Alice was just being Alice. Calling Gilbert 'seaweed head', Blake as 'clown', Oz as her 'manservant', and Allen as 'old man'. They didn't know how to pry them off until Blake had a smart idea. Excusing himself, he made his way out and returned with a meat. Upon smelling the sweet smell, Alice stopped pulling the seaweed off and jumped towards the clown. Her eyes sparkled and mouth watered.

"Meat!" she exclaimed.

"Now, be a good girl Alice and you will have this." said Blake in his usual tone. Alice then nodded excitedly and took the meat with her. She merrily sat back on the couch and chomped her meat, satisfied.

"That idiot rabbit." Gilbert muttered under his breath as he rubbed his aching head.

"Good thing, the seaweed is still sticking out there." Oz chuckled on his seat.

"Not you too Oz..." Gilbert pouted.

Everyone was peacefully having a good talk when a growl was heard.

"Oh, sorry about that...I'm...kind of hungry." Allen blushed in embarrassment.

Sharon chuckled at this. "I thought I heard a monster." she said and ordered Blake to bring snacks.

"Make sure to bring a lot." said Allen before Blake could disappear.

"Right. I heard from Oz that you have a good appetite." Blake said with a smile and left.

_Should I take it as a compliment?_ Allen shrugged. It was hard for him to control his eating habit. As long as he was with them, Allen had to cut down his diet to two to three plates a meal. He may be able not to eat for days, but as soon as he got something to eat, Allen had to eat a lot in order to maintain his innocence.

**RETRACE 2 - - -**

Eliot was walking down the street with Leo in tow. He hadn't seen Allen for a while so he thought to buy something for him before they go to see him.

"You really are a kind person Eliot." Leo teased from behind.

"I'm not being kind Leo. I'm just doing this out of nobility." he scowled.

"Yeah right." Leo shrugged.

They've been on the streets for around one hour yet they haven't seen anything that would please the white haired boy. Leo suggested an eye patch but the Nightray opposed it. He thought of clothes for him, not a bad idea really, but Leo cut his joy telling him that the Vesalius might have given him. Sighing, Eliot turned around from the glass window of the store and accidentally bumped into someone with a soft 'omf'. Prying himself off, he said an apologize.

"We're cool buddy." said the guy Eliot bumped into. Eliot looked up and saw a teen wearing an eye patch, has red hair, and in some kind of black uniform with red linings.

"Oi! Idiot rabbit, let's go!" they heard someone yell from afar. Following the origin of voice, Eliot and Leo saw another teen with the same clothing, hair tied up.

"Riiiight!" Lavi chimed as he run off towards his comrade.

"Let's go. I think Allen would like something sweet." Eliot ordered as he walked away. Leo didn't move for a while, he was still staring at the last spot where the two had been. Noticing his absence, Eliot turned around and called him again.

"Sorry. I'm coming!" said Leo upon sprinting towards him.

"Eliot?" he inquired.

"What is it?"

"Don't you think their clothes are familiar?" Leo asked the Nightray.

Now that Eliot thought about it, he halted his pace and looked back at the spot they have been, but those guys were gone already.

"Did you memorize the design of their clothing?" eyes still at the previous spot, Eliot asked him.

"Not so. But I saw the emblem on the left chest of the dark haired guy. I think I can draw it when we got home." Leo replied.

"Alright. Change of plans. First we should head back, you draw the emblem you saw, and report this."

**RETRACE 2 - - -**

Their good time at the Rainsworth ended, thus, the four have to go back home at the Vesalius house. Sharon and Blake escorted them outside where a carriage was awaiting for them. Saying their goodbyes, Alice, Oz, Allen, and Gilbert went in the carriage.

It was already dark when they reached home and suddenly Oz received a letter their maid gave him when he reached his room. The maid then excused herself and went back to her work. Sitting on his bed, Oz opened the letter. The letter came from the Pandora and was asking them to investigate a phenomenon saying a group of people was massacred. It could be the doing of an illegal contractor that was out of control. The letter also said to exterminate it as soon as it was found. After reading he set it aside and went to see Gilbert who was at the kitchen helping the maid prepare the dinner with Alice sat lazily on her chain, head resting on the table.

"Gilbert."

Gilbert in green apron stopped stirring whatever he was cooking and turned to see Oz standing by the door frame.

"What is it Oz?"

"I received a letter from the Pandora telling us to investigate the massacre that had happened and find out whether it was the doing of an illegal contractor or not. If so, we are oblige to exterminate it as soon as possible." Oz informed them.

"What about dinner Oz?" Alice asked, longing for her meat that was in the casserole.

"I'll let you have meat as much as you like later Alice." Said Oz.

"You better." She said and hopped down. "Let's go!"

Gilbert then untied his apron and took it off leaving it hanged on the chair Alice had sat onto.

Three rode on the carriage that will lead them to the location of the massacre. Little did they know, Allen had heard their conversation and sneaked out. Without them knowing, Allen was just above the carriage they were in, lying on his stomach as he gripped tightly at the edge so as not to fall while the carriage was moving.

"I want to know what they are so busy about. And what is this illegal contractor? Is it the same as having a contract with the Millenium Earl? Could it be possible that what the were talking about are the akumas?" Allen asked himself as he waited to reached their destination.

**End of RETRACE 2**


	3. RETRACE 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you once again for showing me your support. I am glad that you guys liked my fan fiction, it is an honor for an author. I'm sorry if I included Allen's last name when he met Liam. I didn't realize that I have him say his last name for some unknown reason. Even though I reread it over and over again, I didn't notice it really. I'm such a blind person. XD. Thank you for pointing it out KuroAlice! I have it edited.**

**Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review! : )**

* * *

**RETRACE 3**

The moon that was once covered by clouds now cast its brightness down the dark alleys where most of the criminals ushered their victims. The night seemed so quietly peaceful, in addition, the town was so bright with lights that came from the stores that were still open that made the townsfolk oblivious of the danger that was looming around behind the shadows. Through busy streets, the group was dropped.

Gilbert opened the carriage and went out first to assist Alice and Oz down. Upon assisting Oz, he noticed someone was up the carriage.

"Allen?" he inquired. Oz and Alice then looked up. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hello Gilbert." Allen greeted foolishly. "I'm just curious so I sneaked."

"It's dangerous old man. Pandora's job is to capture people doing things they should not." said Alice as Allen jumped down deftly like he was used to heights.

"Shouldn't you tell that yourselves?" Allen retorted.

"You should go home Allen. Our job isn't actually like the police. It's dangerous here so please, get in the carriage and go back home." Gilbert pleaded.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself." said Allen confidently but Alice and Gilbert just gave him a look.

"Riiiight. Just let him go with us." arms behind his head, Oz approved. "He said he can take care of himself." he gave Allen a confident look that speaks of he knew something Gilbert and Alice don't and smiled. Getting what he meant, probably, Allen smiled back and thanked him.

"Alright. So, Gil. Where do you think we should look first?"

"Maybe should start at where the incident was."

The four then walked for about half an hour before the reached the bar. Gilbert opened the door and saw corpses with dried blood splattered everywhere. The place was a total wreck, indeed, as if a bomb was implanted at the center. Moving in, they checked on any clues that would confirm it was the illegal contractor who did the killing.

"The illegal contractor is behind of this." said Oz.

"What kind is it, that could do this?" asked Gilbert.

"This one is strong. We have to find it soon or else there would be another of this." said Alice seriously.

Allen on the other hand kept silent as he observed the place. This wasn't the doing of an akuma he known. If it was then the bodies would have turned into ashes. Upon hearing the conversation of three, he wondered if this illegal contractor is an ordinary human.

N_ever heard of it before... _He thought.

"What's an illegal contractor?" he asked suddenly.

**RETRACE 3 - - -**

"What do you mean _he_ isn't here?" asked Kanda.

He and Lavi have made it back that night and were at the messy office of Komui Lee.

"You see... General Cross snatched _him_ away and escaped without our permission." Komui replied in his usual carefree tone.

"Komui~!" Lavi whined as he slammed his hands on desk. "We need Timcanpy! We've been looking for Allen for weeks but we found no clue of his whereabouts! Only Tim can find him. What if he was found by the Noahs and this time he was killed!? You know that he barely escaped Road and Tyki last time Kanda and he fought them!" Lavi exclaimed frantically.

"Calm down Lavi. We know that his innocence won't let him die. Yet. And the Noahs couldn't kill him because he also is the 14th. And if Allen died, then your innocence will be destroyed also. Allen is the Heart. You know that."

"Come on idiot rabbit. We have no choice but to resume." Kanda commanded as he walked out of the office followed by Lavi.

"Take care you two~."

The two travelled through the dark forest under the light of the moon. Their journey was surprisingly silent between the two of them. No words came out of Lavi ever since they left and Kanda's scowl deepened each time they took a step forward. They could feel it. Someone was following them. Kanda glanced at Lavi telling him to get ready through his eyes. Nodding at this, they started to jumped branch after branch until they reached the clearing. They heard laughter when they landed at the centre of the clearing. Facing their backs to each other, they went into fighting stance. Kanda had his mugen unsheathed and Lavi pulled his hammer out of its holster.

"EXORCISTS!" upon hearing this sickly mechanical voice screaming their title, a butterfly- like monster came out of the shadows and dashed towards to slaughter them with its sharp huge fan, but Lavi was fast enough to activate his innocence and smacked the level two akuma across. Activating Kanda's mugen, he jumped up and sliced the enemy in half.

**RETRACE 3 - - -**

Oz and Gilbert already explained to Allen what illegal contractor and chains are. Allen also learned the real identity of Oz and that his body wasn't his and about Alice twin to the Will of Abyss. All of these was explained to him while on their way of searching the culprit. Not long after, they heard an explosion just 8 blocks away and immediately went after it.

"This way!" Gilbert exclaimed and turned to a corner followed by Alice, Oz, and Allen. They have reached a part of town where people don't go when night falls. Upon running, they could clearly hear the deafening explosions that were a block away. After turning another corner they finally saw the culprit. It was a humanoid doll in Victorian clothes with guns that shoot random people.

"Stay here Allen. Let us handle this." Said Oz.

Allen nodded and hide behind the shadows of an alley. He knew he can easily defeat that monster but decided to hide and watched as they fought it. He watched them as Gilbert shot his gun that was easily blocked by the humanoid doll while Alice just sat on a barrel doing nothing since she couldn't use B- rabbit's powers. It never belonged to her. After several attempts of immobilizing the doll, Gilbert had managed to drop it on its knees. Moving forward, Oz summoned his chains to struggle the doll so it couldn't shoot and slaughtered it using his scythe. Upon doing this, they heard a scream of pain from afar that belonged to an illegal contractor. What happened next was a purplish light from below appeared swallowing the chain.

The man then collapsed after his chain swallowed by that light. Alice went over him and dragged him out of the alley.

"Mission accomplish." She said.

"But he killed too many innocent lives." Said Gilbert as he took the man from Alice and slung him over his shoulder.

"Allen! Are you alright in there!?" Oz waved towards Allen from his spot, scythe over his shoulder like a death God.

"I'm fine!"

"Let's go to Pandora and put that guy on his cage! Because of him I missed my supper!"Alice complained and walked away.

**RETRACE 3 - - -**

"Phew. That butterfly is pretty tough." Lavi sighed as he wiped his sweat on his forehead, shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

"Let's go. There's no time to waste here." Sheathing his mugen back, Kanda walked away from their battle field leaving the panting bunny.

"Wait! Yuu, can't we rest for a while!?"

"I told you not to call me that idiot rabbit! Tch."

"Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me behind!" Lavi called as he sprinted closer to Kanda that was already yard away from him. "Aren't you sleepy? 'cause I feel like it."

"If you want to sleep then sleep. I don't care leaving you."

"Uhh. You're so mean Kanda…" Lavi pouted as they walked into the shadows of forest.

**RETRACE 3 - - -**

Days have passed and before they knew it, it was already a month since Allen was found by them. Ever since Allen found out about the Pandora's real goal he had been joining the group in chasing illegal contractors and killing chains. Actually, he was forced to join them in the organization as a member of the investigation team like Liam but he refused and told them he wanted to be with Gilbert, Alice, and Oz. At first the dukes don't want him to believing that he had no skills in fighting, but Allen defended that he can use guns and to prove it he borrowed Gilbert's gun and showed them how skilled he was. Everyone except Oz watched him in pure awe as Allen jumped from rod to rod that was hanging on the training rounds like a professional. They asked him how he did it and said he used to be a clown.

After so many argues and procedures, they let Allen join the group of Oz in front lines.

_What the hell am I doing? I got excited over this chains and another dimension called abyss and got myself involved to this. Now it won't be easy for me to return._ Allen mentally smacked himself when he remembered that he was supposed to go back to the Order. What if the akumas or Noahs traced him and have his new found friends be their target? There are not exorcists and won't stand a chance against a Noah.

_I can't let them get involve in my problem… I have to find a way to get out of here without spilling the name of the Black Order. Master said I should not speak of it when off duty._

"Hey, Gil! Let's go visit Sharon!" Oz called from the carriage that pulled Allen out of his thought.

"Alright. Come on in Allen." Gilbert tapped him on shoulder and Allen went in.

"I hope there is meat!" Alice exclaimed.

Right after the door was closed, the carriage then pulled to a life. The ride from Pandora to the Rainsworth took quite some time that Allen fell asleep out of boredom though Alice's and Gilbert's bickering filled the whole ride with noise. Oz on the other hand just sighed, tired of prying them off so he just leaned on the glass and wondered outside.

Soon, the carriage they were in pulled to a stop waking Allen from his slumber.

"Oh, we're here." He said.

"Let's go." Said Gilbert and opened the door, assisting Alice and Oz out, and Allen followed them into the house.

"Welcome~!" Blake greeted at the gate. "M'lady's waiting inside."

In the Rainsworth manor, the group have a good chat while having tea at garden. It was a pleasant whether accompanied by a wonderful scenery of flowers. As usual, they talked about everything and laughed together. Gilbert was about to slice his piece of cake when Blake stole it from him and tortured the cake before engulfing the whole plate on his mouth.

"What the- that's my cake!" Gil complained.

"Yes, it was yours but it is mine now. You're too slow so I ate it for you." said Blake as he licked the plate like a dog.

"Blake, you have to stop eating sweets. It's not good for your health." Sharon warned though she was smiling.

"But my lady…you know I can't live my life without sweets."

"But she's right. You'll die young instead." Said Allen while munching his cake.

"You know I'm old Allen." Blake chuckled.

"Hey clown! I want meat!" stomping her feet on the table, Alice protested.

"Oi! Idiot rabbit! Get your feet off the table!"

"Shuddup! A seaweed shouldn't talk!"

"Uhmm…guys…?" Allen said in doubt when he felt the menacing aura Alice and Gilbert emenated.

"Who are you calling seaweed you idiot rabbit!?" Gilbert yelled as he slammed his hands on table.

"Calm down you two."Oz sighed and sipped his tea.

Allen was trying to pry them off but to no avail. Alice had started pulling the seaweed off, foot on Gilbert's back while Gilbert was asking for help. Allen then forced Alice to let go of the seaweed that made her stumbled back a little. Annoyed, Alice kicked Allen on his shin, yelping in pain, Allen started to jumped up and down and cowered on the ground, crying like an idiot.

"M'lady…?" Blake inquired cautiously, noticing the veins popping out of Sharon's head.

"Here it goes again…" said Oz, still on his seat, he stuffed his mouth with the water melting sweet cake.

"STOP IT WILL YOU!?" Sharon smacked Alice and Gilbert on their heads with her folded paper.

Their good time at the Rainsworth ended, thus, the four have to go back home at the Vesalius house. Sharon and Blake escorted them outside where a carriage was awaiting for them. Saying their goodbyes, Alice, Oz, Allen, and Gilbert went in the carriage, but before Allen could even step in two gears appeared in front of his eye patch.

"Old man! What was that!?" Alice asked surprised as she pointed at Allen's face.

"Shit." Allen cursed under his breath. "Everyone! Hide!" he yelled at them and as if on cue, several monsters appeared hovering above them.

"Allen! What are these things?" Gilbert asked while shooting the monsters, but to no avail. "What the-. My guns are useless!"

"It won't work Gil! Now, everyone, hide. Let me handle this. I will explain later!"

"You better explain Allen!" Oz exclaimed upon dodging the bullets. Blake had the girls hide behind the wall, Oz and Gilbert soon joined them.

"Please! Don't let anything from them even scratch you! you will die in instant!" Allen warned them. He then activated his crown clown and the group that were hiding behind the wall watch Allen in awe. Even Oz was surprised to see this.

**End of RETRACE 3**


	4. RETRACE 4

**RETRACE 4**

Allen activated his crown clown as he pulled his eye patch off and tossed it away. The group that was hiding from the monsters' sight could see Allen clearly from their spot. A bright white light shone, blinding them for a moment. When the light had died down, what they saw next was Allen, covered in white silk cloak and a mask plastered on the hood behind, charged on one of the monsters they haven't seen before. They also took notice of Allen's left eye, then gone, now glowing red behind those gears that hovered over it. And to top it all, Allen's deformed left arm turned into something like weapon. Sharp talons in exchange of his fingers. His right arm was covered all in white silk and his hair then was down now spiked up.

"Thought Blake is the only clown in here." said Sharon, still gaping at the scene as Allen kept on charging. Everything was so fast they could hardly follow until the next thing Allen did made the time to slow right before their eyes.

There was only one remaining monster. Across it was Allen who stood still. His left eye had gone back to normal.

The humanoid monster chuckled. "DIE EXORCIST! DIE!" it chanted over and over again.

"The Earl won't be please if you kill me level three." said Allen in a low cold voice that made Oz thought it wasn't like him to speak that way.

"N-Noah! Ma-Master Noah!" the monster exclaimed, somewhat surprised.

"Did that monster called him Master Noah? Is Allen a noble?" Gilbert asked them, eyes still locked at Allen.

"You heard it right Gil." answered Oz.

"This is interesting~." Blake chuckled.

What made the time slow was when Allen pulled out his huge sword that was his left hand and manoeuvred at the side of the monster. The monster was still in shocked at the sight of the sword that didn't noticed Allen had raised his weapon and slashed the monster in half.

Inhaling deeply, Allen deactivated his innocence and went to where the group was hiding with a genuine smile.

"Are you a chain?" crossing her arms with a huff and scowl, Alice asked.

"No, I'm not." Allen replied.

"Explain." Gilbert stated plainly accompanied by a wary look.

**RETRACE 4 - - -**

When the duchess received an information that would possibly link to Allen from the Nightray, she called for Duke Barma. The day after that Duke came in the Duchess Rainsworth's office and discussed about the emblem. After learning what the emblem was the four dukes have the staff to investigate what kind of organization the Black Order is. It wasn't easy to ask information about the latter because most people don't know anything about the said organization. True, they have seen the emblem before but never knew where it belongs until Duke Barma, the man who is obsessed of great knowledge, told them.

It greatly consumed their time just to learn the truth and at last, a report about the identity of Black Order arrived.

"Thank you. You may go now." the duchess smiled behind her desk.

"Yes, milady. Excuse me." the man who delivered the report said as he bowed his head and made his way out.

Inhaling, the Duchess took the booklet on her hand, preparing for herself for whatever was inside.

**RETRACE 4 - - -**

Sitting on the couch were Alice, Oz, and Sharon. Behind them were Gilbert and Blake and across them was Allen. Allen first told them that he already recovered his random memory lost, a day before Gilbert, Oz, and Alice came in the hospital to fetch him. He apologized for not telling them soon because he was afraid that he might endanger their lives. Oz and Blake chuckled at saying that their lives were always in danger ever since. Allen then informed them about him being an exorcist and about their enemy that the Pandora won't stand a chance that is why he was afraid of their safety. Alice kept asking questions while Allen was at the middle of his tale in which Gilbert scolded her and in turn Alice teased him that resulted to another fight between the bunny and seaweed. Annoyed by their antics, Sharon gave them a number. They whimpered in pain as they behaved themselves. Resuming Allen's tale with Sharon's permission, Allen explained next what innocence, Noah clansmen, dark matter, and akuma are. Oz then remembered what the monster, akuma, called Allen and asked him what it means.

"There is another soul living inside my body." he answered. "I am the host of the 14th Noah, our enemy."

"But you are an exorcist right? You said innocence and dark matter are total opposite and are vulnerable to each other."

"Right. Even I was surprised when I learned about it from my master. Actually, he is my adopted uncle." he said and told them about when he was tried for heresy, jailed, escaped, and his return when they have confirmed that Allen is the heart of innocence.

"So, if you die the other fragments of innocence will be destroyed?" Blake confirmed.

"Yes. But like I said, the innocence won't let me die. You see, when Tyki had his tease puncture a hole in my heart I died. I felt it, the cold blood that flowed out of my heart. But then again my innocence saved me by patching my heart with its particles." Allen explained.

"Are you an immortal now?" Alice asked out of curiosity.

"No, I'm not. Since I'm a parasitic type, I only short-live." he answered with a warm smile. "I know Oz had suspected me that I have regained my lost memories, but why you didn't say a word?"

"It is because I trust you." smiling, Oz replied.

"What? You suspected him?" Sharon asked.

"Yup."

"Since when?" asked Gilbert.

"When Liam showed him the emblems. I noticed his facial expression changed when he saw that particular emblem but I wasn't sure yet until he joined our team." Oz replied.

"You really are a perceptive brat.~" Blake chimed with his usual tone.

After Allen told them his tale, Oz decided to share his side to be fair. And with that, Allen learned so many things about them that he never heard before.

**RETRACE 4 - - -**

It was lunch break when Ada came out of the library and went to the music room where she hoped to see Elliot. Her kitties were walking with her on each side. She planned of seeing the Nightray to ask for helped regarding the report she was assigned to. She already used the library to look for answers to her questions but still not enough, thus, she hoped to see Elliot.

Holding the books close to her chest, she silently and cautiously opened the door of music room using her free right hand.

"Elliot? Are you here?" she called as she poked her head inside. Her kitties meowed as if calling for the Nightray.

"What is it?" he asked behind the piano.

"Ah, thank God you are here." Ada then walked in and to Elliot and Leo who were sitting in front of the piano. "Uhmm...can you help me with my assigned report? I couldn't understand some of it." she asked.

Sighing, Elliot held out his hand and Ada gave him her books. Upon opening it, Leo made his way behind Elliot and looked over his shoulder to see what was written.

"Hey, that's trigonometry. Why do you have to report about that?" Leo asked her.

"I don't know really. Our teacher suddenly asked me to do a report." she answered.

" Get a chair Ada so we could start immediately." said Elliot.

"Okay!"

**RETRACE 4 - - -**

Heat had strike the land dry. Hot noon made the townsfolk's mood gone bitter. They easily got mad even to a small thing just like that little brunette boy who happened to bumped into a large man accidentally since the place was so crowded.

"HEY! Watchit brat! Yar putting dirt on my clothes!" the large bald man growled.

"I-I'm so sorry mister! I didn't mean to-" the little brunette squeaked when the bald yanked him by collar. Cowering down a little, the bald eyed him and yelled, "LIKE HELL I BELIEVE YOU!" he was about to slap the poor boy across his face when a hand grabbed his wrist away. "What the- who the hell are you!?" he asked upon seeing the guy who stopped him.

"Let go of him, BALDY." said the guy in ponytail with venom as he spat the last word that made the large bald man reached his boiling point. He dropped the boy unceremoniously on the ground with a 'thud', face turning red in anger, he threw a punch to the guy, Kanda, but he dodged it.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda knocked him out in one blow using the hilt of his sheathed mugen and smacked it behind the bald man's neck.

"You alright, midget?" he asked the kid that was still on the ground, gaping with bulging eyes.

"Y-yeah...thanks for saving me..." the brunette trailed off as he stood and dusted himself.

"Kanda." he stated.

"Right. Mister Kanda, thanks a lot."

"May I ask you?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Have you seen this guy?" Kanda asked, showing him a picture of a group of teens and an old man behind them with glasses. "Have you seen him? The guy with white hair."

"Ah yes. He was with master Oz, the noble who saved me from a monster before. I heard them they call it chain. I wonder why."

"Really!? Where can I see them?"

"I don't know where they live but if you ask the authorities then maybe they could bring you there. My uncle said that master Oz is the nephew of one of the four dukes that are working for the Pandora. My uncle is also working there. He said that master Oz is a Vesalius." the brunette explained.

"Thank you, but what is Pandora?"

"It's an organization that solves cases the police can't. And does private investigations."

"I see. Thanks for the information. I have to go."

"You're welcome! Is that guy you are looking for your friend?"

"Uh- yes. I think." Kanda whispered the last sentence shyly.

"Well, I hope you'll see each other soon!"

And with that said, the kid run off. Now that he got the lead and was at least 90% sure they will find Allen, his only problem right now was finding the talking red head bunny with eye patch. They separated when they got out of the inn they were staying for the time being. It was his idea after all, thinking that it was best to search individually to make it faster. Little did he know, the bunny was crawling, literally, because of heat and he didn't find anything to drink yet.

_I wonder where Lavi gone to. _Kanda thought to himself.

**RETRACE 4 - - -**

Alice was lying on her bed, bored. Since there aren't any missions yet, she thought of many things that they could do. Going to Pandora was out of option. What are they going to do there anyway if there isn't a mission? Maybe should could play with Oz. Right, that's right. Hopping down her bed, she walked towards her door, opened it, and closed it behind her once she got out. She then went to Oz's room. She knocked as politely as she can on the door but nobody answered.

"Oz? are you there?" once again, she knocked and like her first knock nobody answered, so she decided to open the door. Alice poked her head inside, her eyes wondered around and no Oz. "Maybe he is downstairs." She said to herself.

Alice went to the guess room but found no Oz. She even went to the kitchen to see if he was there but no. Fuming, Alice began to search the whole mansion frantically only to be asked by a maid if how she could be of any help.

"Have you seen Oz and Raven?" she asked the maid. They were the corridor.

"Yes, Lady Alice. When you were asleep in your room, a carriage came with the Pandora's forces and brought Sir Allen with them. Master Oz and Master Gilbert also went with them." The maid informed her.

"What!? My manservant and the seaweed head left me again!? But, what does the Pandora came here for? Did they come for Allen?"

"I think so, milady."

"What's happening…?" she mumbled. "I'm going!" Alice concluded and run off.

"Wait! Lady Alice!" the maid called and run after her."

**RETRACE 4 - - -**

Kanda had found Lavi lying unconscious on the ground like an idiot. Kicking him slightly on the side, Lavi woke up anew. Kanda then pulled him up and told him he got a lead of Allen's whereabouts and headed to the authorities to asked the address of the Vesalius family. After some small threats Kanda gave the police and Lavi trying to stopped him, the police gave them the address which they shouldn't do in the first place. Thanking the authorities for their cooperation, the two headed to the address that was given to them. Soon, they arrived at what they supposed to be the Vesalius' manor.

"Is this the right address?" Lavi asked as he looked up at the huge estate. Kanda checked the paper in which the address was written. He looked around to ask someone if this was the right place when his eye caught something red sitting on a branch of tree.

"General Cross…" he whispered.

"What? Did you say something?" asked Lavi. When he gained no answer, he turned around and noticed that Kanda was looking to afar. Following his gaze, he saw General Cross on a tree branch.

Smirking Cross jumped down the branch and walked closer to them.

"You're late." He said coolly.

"What do you mean? Why are you here?" Kanda asked.

"I've been here more than three weeks ago, watching my idiot apprentice." Cross answered.

"Oh, so. Is Allen there?" Lavi asked as he pointed at the huge house. But before Cross could utter a word to answer, they heard someone calling 'Alice'. Kanda and Lavi looked back to see a young lady in red dress running out the gate and a maid chasing after her.

Alice saw them. She scowled and asked, pointing her finger at them and a hand rested on her petite hips.

"Who are you!? what's up with that kind of get up!?"

**End of RETRACE 4**


	5. RETRACE 5

**Another update is here! Thank you for reading my crossover so far and for adding this to your favourite list, for following, and for reviewing though I didn't receive any review last chapter but anyhoo...I'm still glad for having you here! : )**

**After this, I won't be updating for awhile. I need to work in my other fan fiction, so if you are patient enough to wait you'll have the next chapter soon.**

**I hope you will enjoy today's chapter and please do leave me a review, tell me if the story is boring or exaggerated or good enough to entertain your day. Pardon me for any flaws if you find any. And to flamers out there, I humbly welcome you in my house. Just be careful not to burn everything. Thank you very much! : )**

* * *

**RETRACE 5**

Two of the Pandora's force came via carriage at the Vesalius manor. Showing Oz a notice, they asked permission of having Allen for a special interview about the latter. After taking some time, Oz made up his mind to let them in one condition and that was he and Gilbert should also go with them. The visitors from Pandora hesitated, but upon seeing Oz defiant look, they agreed. Oz didn't bother to wake the sleeping beauty when he went to see her, thus, he called Allen and Gilbert informing them about the situation. Allen sensed that something was going on about his identity in the eyes of Pandora, he understood so he went with them.

The group arrived at the Pandora. They were greeted by Liam by the entranced and escorted them inside. Liam lead them to a spacious private room. There, they saw the dukes on their respected seats behind the long desk. Behind them were Blake and Sharon to witness the scene unfolds. Ushering them inside, Oz and Gilbert walked and sat with Blake and Sharon while Allen was lead by Liam to a hot seat in front of them.

"Good to see you Allen." Duchess Rainsworth greeted with her smile that was old by time. "You might be wondering why we have you here, right?"

"Quite." he replied nervously.

The duchess chuckled. "Relax. Don't be scared. We've just recieved a report, pardon us, but we are just wary of you and we want to know who you really are since Duke Vesalius had mentioned to us that you lost your memories."

"Uhmm... Yes Duchess Rainsworth. But I...have recovered them now."

"Ohh. That's good! You see, all that we have here are the old records of you and as of now we would like to know your current status."

"Right. I understand."

"Duke Barma, if you would please?"

"Yes milady." Duke Barma replied. "We have just confirmed that your uniform matches with the one the witness had seen. We also found out that it was of the Black Order whom we have a few knowledge since it is a secret organization and only few selected people knew about it. We have learned that this organization fights evil beings and is under the command of Pope and with the approval of our queen. There is nothing wrong about the Black Order, but based on the report, aside from your job, you were tried for heresy, was jailed, had escaped along with the enemy, and gone missing for three months." the Duke informed.

"That's the only information we have of you." Duke Vesalius said in his unsual serious tone. "When we found you, you were wearing your uniform so I guess you were clear with the Black Order?"

"Yes sir." Allen answered.

"Would you please tell us how?" Duke Nightray asked.

"Uhmm...it all started when I controlled the Noah's Ark during the battle. The ark was owned by our enemy, The Noah. I guess you have the information about this, right?"

"Of course. What we want to know is why they labelled you a traitor just because you can control it." said the Nightray.

"Because I am the host for the 14th. He is a Noah who betrayed the family 35 years ago. He got killed by the Earl and now his soul resides within me. That's why they have me jailed. The Noahs came to free me and offered me to join them but I refused. Since I couldn't return to the Order, I hid."

"I see. You are like someone we know here." said Oscar, talking about his nephew who is a chain that lives in Jack's body. "So, how did you return and work again for the Black Order?"

"It was when they learned I am the heart of innocence, our weapon against the enemy. If I were to die then all of the fragments of the innocence will vanish and that's the sign of their victory. So they have me back and was protected by my comrades that was until our last battle with the Noahs. I got badly injured and lost consciousness. Neah then took the opportunity to resurface, he opened a gate and dropped me at the Vesalius estate."

"Neah? Who is he?" the duchess asked.

"He is the 14th, my uncle."

**RETRACE 5 - - -**

"Geez! I can't believe that you have been watching Allen all this time yet you didn't even report it to us so we could have found him sooner!" Lavi complained. They were inside a carriage that was going to the HQ. Lavi sat with Kanda and Cross, of course, sat beside Alice who didn't mind his flowery words since most of it sounds like food to her. When she asked if the words that Cross had spoken, that appeared to be foreign to her, was a food that made Cross dumbstruck, Lavi laughed, and Kanda snickered.

"Are you done?" Cross asked coolly.

"Yup." Lavi answered.

"It's not like that." said Cross when Lavi was done with his complains. "I'm just watching him, it is my job and it is your job to look for him." he said.

"Hey, what's that?" pointing at Cross' head, Alice asked when she saw a golden ball with wings came out of Cross' crook and rested on his head.

"That's Timcanpy." Cross answered.

"He looks delicious to eat." at this comment, Tim cringe in fear while Lavi laughed at her antics.

"Is there nothing else that is not food-related that would come out of your trap?" annoyed, Kanda asked and leaned on the window, chin resting on his palm.

**RETRACE 5 - - -**

"How sure are you that that Noah inside you won't harm anyone?" Duke Nightray asked after they had Allen explain right from the top and down the very bottom. He included how the 14th massacred his family 35 years ago and got killed by the hands of their head. He also told them how the musician had hurt his comrade when he first awoke and his goal to be the next Earl.

"Well, uhmm... We have a deal." Allen replied after hearing the question that was asked.

"And what deal is that?" Duke Vesalius asked.

"That he won't let me disappear as long as we share my body. After all we have the same goal."

"But didn't you say he wanted to be the next Millenium Earl?" Duke Barma asked for clarification.

"Yes Duke Barma. But I know he isn't as bad as we think though I didn't know what was behind his real goal-"

"ALLEEEEN!"

Allen was cut short when a voice came to life calling his name. All heads turned abruptly to the door where a fuming Alice, scowling dark haired guy in ponytail, and a man that has long red hair were standing by the large double door, but they didn't see the one who screamed awhile ago until they heard a 'thud' as if something fell. They then looked back at Allen who was now lying on his back and someone was glomping him.

"Lavi?" Allen inquired.

"Alleeen...I missed you so much! You have no idea what we went through just to see you again! Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you dropped yourself back to the Order instead somewhere off? Hey, tell me you aren't hurt." Lavi said in one breath. He then frantically pulled him up and checked for any injuries.

"La-Lavi... It wasn't me who did it. And... Wh-what was your question again? Hey! Don't touch me there idiot."

PLOK!

A fist made an acquaintance with Lavi's head.

The Pandora's just stared at the group of people in shell shock. After all, they never anticipated that this would happen. Oz smiled mischievously, he stood from his seat and walked up to where the dukes were.

"Duke Barma." he called.

"Yes?"

"Are they your relatives?" he asked, referring to the two red head.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but no." he smiled.

"Oh, thought so."

"Hey Oz!" Alice called as she stomped her feet and stood next to Oz. "How dare you left your master!"

"I'm sorry Alice." rubbing the back of his head with a foolish smile, Oz apologized. "You were asleep and I don't want to disturb you."

"Next time tell me if you are going out!"

"Right."

The head of Nightray had had enough of Allen's reunion with friends. Annoyed because the interview was disturb, he slammed his hand on the table, hard enough to gain their attention.

"Stop this nonsense this instant! We are at the middle of conversation!"

"Calm down Duke Nightray." said the duchess as she settled him down. "Sorry about that." she smiled at Allen. "If you don't mind, I would like to have a friendly talk with your head. How long do you think would it take us to reach your HQ?" she asked.

"It will only take us in less than 10 minutes! Right, Allen?" Lavi chimed.

"But I can't just open a gate without permission!"

"Just do it. You already did it bean sprout."

"The name's ALLEN! BaKanda!"

"Really?" Duke Vesalius asked, somewhat surprised and could hardly believe it. They've never seen any building that was less than 10 minutes away from them.

"Yes, with Allen's ark." Cross anwered.

"Ohh~ I want to go in that ark thing. I wonder what it looks like." Blake said in excitement.

"Come on Allen! Let us in the ark. According to your description it is somewhat like the abyss though everything in there is white and it doesn't distorts time!" Oz exclaimed and was dreaming of being in there you could practically see stars around him.

"Is it okay master?" Allen looked at Cross, worried.

"Don't worry about. Just open a gate."

"Okay."

The people watched as they waited for whatever Allen was doing. Closing his eyes, he hummed the tune that would open a gate. Not long after, a white light shone. In the middle of the room, something white potruded and hovered above the floor a little.

"Is that the gate to the ark?" both Gilbert and Sharon asked.

"Yes. Let's go in."

And with that, the group ventured inside. All of them were amazed by how the ark looked inside. Indeed, everything was white, from the buildings of what seemed like mediterrannian style house down to the cobblestones that they were walking on. Was surprised them the most was the fact that there is light and clear blue sky. There are some potted plants also. Oz, Gil, and Alice were walking behind the group as they were gaping inside. Alice then opened a random door and was shocked to see inside was nothing but infinite black space. She asked Allen why is that.

"It is because, each door is a gate to all of parts of the globe. It has nothing inside when the gate is close. I can put something in it if I like to." Allen answered with his usual smile upon looking over his shoulder to see Alice.

"That's cool Allen. This is pretty convenient when you are hopeless or you are hiding from debt collectors." Oz statement made Allen, Lavi, and Kanda to have depression hovering over them with different expression on their faces while Cross smirked at this.

They have already introduced themselves to each other and after a few minutes of walk they have reach their destination.

"Uhmm... What is this Allen?"Gilbert asked as he stared at the piece of paper that sticked on the door.

"Ah, that's the door to Black Order Asian Branch located at China."

"Really?"

"Yes."

And to prove it, Oz made his way to the said door and opened it. What they saw was white and nothing else. Without waiting a word Oz poked his head in and was surprised to see people on the the other side in lab coats. Getting back to them he said, "It is true!"

Alice, Sharon, Gilbert, and Blake followed what Oz did and were surprised. Duchess Rainsworth found it funny to see youngsters acted like that though they are not really that young.

Moving forward, our exorcists lead them to the door labelled as 'HOME'.

It was Kanda who stepped out of the ark's gate first followed by Lavi then the Dukes of Pandora, Alice, Sharon, Oz, Gilbert, and Blake soon followed next then Cross, and last but not the least, Allen. Right after he went in the Black Order Allen was bombarded by the scientists and greeted him. The commotion didn't last long, thanks to Kanda. Lavi had told the finder that was nearby to tell Komui that Allen is back and they have visitors from the Pandora. The exorcists then lead the guests to the lounge.

"Hey, Allen. Do you still remember when I told you about Pandora?" Lavi asked while on the way to the lounge.

"No. But now that you mentioned it, I was wondering why Pandora sounds so familiar."

"That is because you had fallen asleep in the middle of the story about it and Oz's disappearance."

Upon hearing his name, his head shot up to Lavi with a confuse look on his face. Lavi noticed the movement and smiled at him. "I'm a bookman Oz. A bookman knows everything that normal people don't. Even the most secret of yours and the rest of the Pandora. That's our job, to record history that wasn't written in any books." Lavi explained.

"I see. So you know I'm not human?"

"Yup. But you are still human since you harboured Jack's body."

Duke Barma heard their little chat and this perked up his interest to Lavi. He thought of exchanging knowledge with him later, after all Duke Barma was obsessed of knowledge.

"We're here." said Allen.

Everyone went inside except Cross who chose to head back to his luxurious room and have some drink with Cloud.

The guests from Pandora didn't wait for so long. Komui Lee came in together with his beloved sister, Lenalee Lee. And guess what? Oz seemed like he was starstruck, his face flushed red, mouth opened a little, and eyes were wide open that speaks of-

"Oh, who is this beautiful lady~." he started as he waltz towards Lenalee. "She's so beautiful~!" he squealed right after he held her hand then he let go and skipped to the flower vase that was on the table to pluck the red rose in bud. He then started to twirl around in delight you could see flowers and hearts hovering above him. Little did he know, Komui began to shake in anger and jealousy. The Dukes and the rest of Pandora's had a wary look on their faces while the exorcists shook their heads in frustration.

"Didn't know the young master likes girls." Lavi commented.

"Yeah, he is fond of girls that are younger than him." Allen sighed.

"What do you mean younger than him? He's just a brat." Kanda said.

"Physically yes but actually he's already 25." Allen said.

Lenalee was trying to calm her brother but it was hopeless. Komui reached his limit.

"KOMUUURIIINN! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! !" Komui screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed the shining red button of device that he fetched out of thin air.

_Not again… _the exorcists thought at the same as they shook their heads.

Like usual, a robot appeared in their view, knocking the wall.

"KOMURIN! FINISH THAT FILTHY OCTUPUS OFF!" the supervisor commanded. Komurin X, as it was programmed for, followed his creator's orders and shot a beam at Oz direction. Surprised by the sudden attack, Oz started running out of the wrecked room while dodging the beams that were fired at him as he screamed of help. Gilbert run after him to save his master and Alice joined their marathon around the building.

"Allen, Kanda, Lavi. If you would please." Lenalee pleaded.

"We got it Lenalee! Let's go buddies!" Lavi chimed as he casually walked out of the lounge.

"My deepest apologies, Dukes and Duchess." Allen bowed his head shyly.

"It's alright. I know my nephew is having fun right now." Duke Vesalius replied.

Now that the three were gone to dismantle the nuisance and save Oz, Lenalee excused herself for a moment and went to where her brother was clutching on a post like a grinning koala with remote control on hands.

"Nii-san." Lenalee called with her genuine smile.

"Yesss…? My darling sweet little sister Lenalee?" Komui looked over his shoulder, still brimming with that Cheshire cat smile.

"Why don't you RECOLLECT YOURSELF!" Lenalee yelled as she kicked her brother to the other side and out of the building.

**End of RETRACE 5**


	6. RETRACE 6

**I'm back! I don't know but I hope you aren't getting annoyed of me saying thank you all the time for reviewing, following, and for adding this to your favourite list. You know, I am getting annoyed of myself because of this. Repeating the same phrase every chapter, saying thank you... aren't you annoyed of me saying thank you all the time? *puppy eyes* I'm being just a paranoid I think. Oh, I know! how about I give you popcorn and eat it while reading? Just like watching a movie. *hands popcorn* Come one! Don't be shy. There, there. Now I'm being insane~ By the way, I was surprised to see that this was added to a community. Thank you very much! Didn't expect it in my life. XD**

**Well then, thanks for pointing out my mistake. Tell me if I have misspelled or misused the word. I actually didn't think about having Jack, but I think I could work some magic in here and thought it is fun. [Is telling you this spoiled the story somehow? I hope not. Or else I won't forgive myself.] If I knew you like D. Gray- Man x Pandora Hearts crossover I should've inform you sooner. ^_ ^**

**Hey, do you like D. Gray- Man x Soul Eater crossover? I want to make one, but of course before that I have to regain my motivation and finish Angel's Last Song first before making another fan fiction.**

* * *

**RETRACE 6**

The finders that were off duty for scouting out and were loitering around within the walls of the old vast building stopped on whatever they were up to when they heard a loud shriek accompanied by rushing footsteps and mechanical sounds from afar that seemed to get louder and louder every second. When they had pinpoint where it came from, they watched, shocked, as something gold came dashing past them from the shadows followed by a gigantic robot, which they assumed was Komurin, of course, and two more unfamiliar faces. A male in black and a female in red. Upon seeing the robot, the finders stopped loitering and cleaned the way just to avoid being step on by Komurin. The two who were after the robot kept on yelling at it to stop. The guy had started shooting when it didn't listen; however, the latter didn't even bulge and continued on chasing the guy who first appeared. Not long after, they saw Lavi, Allen, and Kanda riding on Lavi's hammer and were after Komurin to save the guest.

"GIIIL! SAVE ME!" Oz wailed in despair while dodging the beams that Komurin gave off.

"I'm trying!" Gilbert answered as he tried his best to stop the thing by shooting it.

"You know it is useless seaweed head." Alice scoffed.

"Sh-shut up! Why don't you help me idiot rabbit!? I would appreciate it!"

"Hmp."

The three and Komurin kept on running and chasing around. Oz was getting tired and was so desperate to get out of the hell. Alice had almost knock Gilbert down telling him to unleash B- rabbit's power so she could put that thing down as Gilbert struggled in her grasp telling her that it was impossible unless Oz was with them, unfortunately, the young master was busy to stay alive.

It was then when the robot suddenly burst into small pieces. Oz, Gilbert, and Alice dropped on the floor to protect themselves. Slowly, they looked at where the robot was, however, they couldn't see anything due to the smoke and dust but three shadows.

"*cough* Lavi! It's not good diving in *cough* Komurin head first!" said the first shadow who balanced himself up.

"I'm going to dismantle *cough* you too idiot rabbit!" the other one growled as he help himself up with what it looks like a sword.

"Sorry, sorry. But *cough* look on the bright side! We save them *cough* and destroyed Komurin! Isn't that good? *cough*" the last of them said in a jolly tone and chuckled sheepishly.

"NO!" was the reply he received before the area was cleared.

There, Oz and his friends saw that it was Lavi, Allen, and Kanda that saved him.

"Allen!" he exclaimed then pushed himself up and run towards the exorcists soon followed by Gilbert and Alice.

"I'm sorry about that Oz." said Allen with his usual smile.

"Nah, it's alright." Oz shrugged and gave him a smile.

"Alright!? That thing almost killed you!" grabbing Oz by shoulders, Gilbert exclaimed.

"What is that anyway?" Alice asked the exorcist.

"It was Komurin X. Komui had made lots of it before but were all destroyed. Allen should have warned you to stay away from his sister if you value your life." said Lavi while Allen chuckled sheepishly at his statement.

"Let's go. They're probably waiting for us." said Kanda and was muttering something about how to kill Komui under his breath.

**RETRACE 6 - - -**

They walked back at the lounge and have the personnel clean up the mess. During their conversation, Lenalee had herself excused once again to pick up her brother. Since the lounge was ruined, they transferred to the interrogation room designed in elegant red and gold swirls. Two couches were prepared and a table at the middle.

"My sincere apologies for the ruckus my brother had 'cause." sitting on the couch with her brother, Lenalee said idly.

"No worries my dear. It seems lively here and it is a good thing to see." Duchess Rainsworth chuckled.

"So, I heard that you are here for a friendly talk, yes?" asked Komui.

"Indeed." Duke Nightray answered. "First off, we would like you to know that Duke Vesalius found Allen at his manor a month ago, injured. They took him under his wing. And just a while ago, we interviewed Allen."

"I see..." Komui trailed off and looked over his shoulder where Allen stood behind him.

"Ah, supervisor." Duke Vesalius called for his attention which Komui took notice. "Pardon us, but we have our personnel to check his background and found out about the Black Order and we have Allen told us his current status. You see... We are just wary of him and wouldn't like to have a criminal in our care." he explained.

_So I'm a criminal huh? _Allen thought. Well, can't blame them.

"Oh, I understand if that how it is." said Komui.

The conversation between the two organizations went on and on and had come to terms to inform one another whenever an illegal contractor, a chain, an akuma, an innocence, or a Noah are spotted. Komui suggested that they should go and see Hevlaska to know if any of them were accommodators of innocence. The Pandora's agreed on this. They were astounded when they ride on the elevator and were even more surprised to see an almost huge transparent creature. It was Alice who too it the most, shrieking like a cat ready to scratch a dog.

Duke Vesalius volunteered first, eyes filled with hope and joy to have that such amazing innocence, but all of his enthusiasm was gone when he failed to. Duke Barma was next to examined and was given an innocence. Duke Nightray wasn't that interested, however, he was forced to. And to his delight, he wasn't an accommodator. Duchess Raonsworth on the other hand was too old for that.

Alice found this amazing and decided that, she must gain this kind of power so she wouldn't rely on B- rabbit's which was not really hers. Smirking, she told Hevlaska to examine her and to her disappointment...

"You are not an accommodator... It is impossible for the ghost of the past..." said Hevlaska after she settled her back.

"Alice is just a soul with artificial body now." Blake explained, seeing the Black Order's faces apart from Allen, Lavi, and Kanda who seemed to be not affected by the fact at all though deep inside he was intrigue, while munching a cupcake. I wonder where he got it though.

Hevlaska have Blake and Sharon next. Blake wasn't an accommodator but Sharon. Gilbert soon followed and he too was an accommodator.

"Well, we will work on your innocence right away~! I'm so glad we found new exorcists!" Komui chimed when he noticed that Oz was standing behind them.

"What's up young master? Don't want to be an exorcist?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. Come on Oz." said Allen.

"I couldn't." he stated.

"You couldn't? Why?" asked Lenalee.

"It is because I am a chain." Oz answered with a hint of sadness.

"Chain or not, why don't you give it a try? You may be a chain but you have the heart of a human. Come on now Oz." Komui smiled at him.

Oz just stared at them, feeling greatful that Komui had reminded him somehow that he is human now though he still had his powers. They were giving him an encouraging smile except the Nightray who remained his calm. Oz was deep in thoughts, debating whether to try it or not, he won't lose anything anyway, until he felt tentacles wrapped around him that. Hevlaska pulled him closer to her forehead and searched within Oz's heart. She smiled when she found it.

"You…" putting him back on his feet, she said. "You are interesting… You aren't born human and yet you are more human-like than the others… I can also feel… someone died inside you… but… that someone came back to life… though still asleep and will wake up soon…" she finished.

Feeling that confused looks from the others, Oz said, "It's Jack… he couldn't be! I know he was dead already because his last cycle had ended. If what you are saying is true then… this is not good."

Upon hearing that dreaded name, everyone from the Pandora's had a worried face plastered on their faces. Lavi knew about this incident. It was Jack who was the cause of the Tragedy a Hundred Years. Allen had also heard it from none other than Oz himself and was also worried. The rest who didn't know about the story behind Oz were confused. All they had learned from the conversation were about chains, illegal contractors, the Pandora's goal and a little, just a little, twisted history. They knew Oz is a chain but they haven't heard of Jack. No one spoke for a moment until Lavi broke the silence. He looked first at Oz asking permission to proceed through eye contact. Oz was a very understanding young man and he nodded, agreeing to Lavi. On his cue, Lavi had told Komui , Kanda, and Lenalee about Jack Vesalius whom the Pandora's had left behind though there wasn't any reason to do it and apologized for doing so, believing that he won't come back.

"I'm sure uncle and Jack would get along." Allen stated plainly as if there was nothing wrong at all. Upon hearing him, everyone just looked at him in bewilderment.

What was he thinking anyway?

First, Neah was a sadist gentleman reaching for not so impossible goal of being the next Millennium Earl which they feared the most though they allowed him to resurface one at a time given that he should be with either Lavi or Kanda just in case he scare the finders out of their wits and Neah also promised to help them defeat the Earl because they have the same goal and after that, the real problem is next. He also agreed on having Allen alive, meaning, they should share the body. Second, Jack was just simply insane though his insanity was up to a destructible point where in he was planning to bring the whole world down to the abyss to make his Lacie happy even she was dead. He still believes that Lacie was alive. He really was insane. And lastly, both were a threat to everyone. No doubt about that.

"I'm not sure, but…" Hevlaska made their gazes averted from Allen to her. "Don't worry about that… there has something with that sleeping soul within you… that is different…"

"What do you mean Hevie?" asked Komui.

"…Something…harmless…" she replied.

"Ohhh~ alright! So she said there's nothing to worry about. Don't worry guys! Hevlaska never fails~! And oh, Hevie, is he an accommodator?"

"Yes… I'll give you the innocence… and have Komui and the others to equip it…"

Later then, the group went back to where they left and talked about what kind of weapon they would like to have. All of them chose a gun because that was what they were using when they fight a chain except Oz who seemed so found of his very own scythe.

"Alright! I got it! Now, if you'll excuse me." Komui had himself excused and went to the lad with Lenalee in tow telling them that she was going to make coffee for the scientist. Kanda went off also, going back to his room while Allen and Lavi remained to talked a little before the Pandora's decided to go back and those who were chosen will be back tomorrow to get their weapon. Allen said that he will have the ark's gate remain open and that Komui might have them back to ask something that Allen didn't told them what could it be and just nodded in response. They had already escorted them back to Pandora safe and then headed back to the Black Order when they noticed Gilbert, Alice, and Oz.

"I thought…" Allen trailed off. Lavi had gone off to library with bookman and he was on his way to cafeteria when someone called him from the back.

"The gate is open so we thought to come back here and spend the night!" Oz chimed.

"So, are you going for supper?- oh! I can smell meat!" and with that said, Alice dashed off, following the sweet smell of meat.

"Oi! Idiot rabbit come back here!" Gilbert yelled as he too raced after her.

Sighing at one another, Allen and Oz followed them casually.

**RETRACE 6 - - -**

"Look! Look! The cook said I can order anything!" Alice exclaimed in delight, fingers intertwined. As usual, she had a bunch of chicken and pork meat in front of her.

"What a glutton." Gilbert muttered behind the rim of his orange juice. Oz just chuckled. He knew Alice would be this so happy, seeing her like that makes him feel happy too and was contented with that.

They were contentedly and happily eating their dinner, praising whoever God was up there for the delicious food they had ever taste in their life when Allen came with a mountain of several of foods. They gaped at the sight, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Can you really eat all of that Allen?" asked Oz.

"Yup." He replied as he sat down beside Gilbert who was across Oz and Alice. "You didn't noticed this when I was still in your house because I don't want to be rude, eating everything… you know? I'm a parasitic-type innocence wielder, you see? So I have to eat a lot in order to maintain it or else it will eat me to death." He explained.

"Ah right. You have mentioned about it. It kinda surprises us to see you like this." Said Gilbert.

"I never thought there would be someone who can defeat Alice in eating." Oz chuckled at his own statement which Alice found it annoying and smacked him on face. "Owww."

"Idiot Oz." was all what had Alice said before resuming her meal.

**End of RETRACE 6**


	7. Author's Note

_**Sorry! NOT A CHAPTER!**_

**Hello, cheater boy – A is here to inform you that my first fan fiction, Angel's Last Song; a D. Gray- Man fan fiction, is almost done. Just more or less three chapters and it is finish. It is the reason why I haven't updated Gray Hearts yet because I wanted to finish it first. I already have the chapter seven (retrace 7) here, but I won't post it here yet until Angel's Last Song is completed.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Gray Hearts will be updated soon enough.**

**Thank you.**

**: )**

_**Stories you may also like**_

**Angel's Last Song [series: on- going: D. Gray- Man]**

Allen's innocence has started draining his energy thus he has to eat more than his usual to keep up, but he knows his own body more than anyone else. His life won't last long no matter how much he eats. It's an inevitable faith for the parasitic-type innocence wielders. Will he be able to stay alive until the downfall of their sole enemy or die ahead of time? I DO NOT OWN DGM.

**Memories That We Have Together [one- shot: complete: D. Gray- Man]**

"This is the story of my first love that was once forgotten until I heard a certain song that reminded me of my lost." -Allen Walker- Story unfolds [Character Death]

**#cheater boy - A**


	8. RETRACE 7

**Belated Merry Christmas and advance Happy New Year everyone! It's been a while and I feel bad for not updating soon and because the chapter isn't long like the the first six chapters, but nevertheless... I hope you enjoy it so far. I really had a hard time on this one.**

**I'm planning to make D. Gray- Man and Soul Eater crossover but like someone out there, I haven't read it yet. Well, I'm not sure if I'm going to make it. I'm just thinking to. By the way, I wonder what will happen should Jack resurfaces. Ha ha! I shall think over it. Thanks for reading my fan fictions~! And thank you for the reviews, for following, and adding this to your favourite lists.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**RETRACE 7**

Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Allen, and Lenalee were standing by the ark's gate waiting for the arrival of Blake and Duke Barma for today is the day they will get their innocence. They were patiently waiting for their arrival. Komui had sent a messenger to Pandora informing them that the innocence are ready and that Komui wanted to speak to the Four Great Dukes whenever they please. The Dukes replied telling Komui that the new found accommodators will arrive within 30 minutes and since they were pretty busy, they decided to meet Komui after a week.

Alice tapped her toes on the floor, arms folded across her chest, and face contorted in displeasure as her patience was slowly drifting. Oz noticed this and told her to wait a little more. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait anymore for Duke Barma arrived. They greeted the Duke and waited for the last one to arrive, but…

"Where's Blake?" Gilbert asked.

"What? I thought he's already here since he went off twenty minutes earlier than Me." the Duke replied.

"Do you think he got lost?" worried, Allen asked.

"Allen… that's your thing." Lenalee giggled behind her hand which made Allen pout.

"Let's just get going!" Alice exclaimed as he made her way to Komui's leaving them behind.

They stared at each other before they followed her. The walk to Komui's was quiet and no one utter a single word for the Pandora's were thinking how would their new weapon looks like, will it be the same as the weapon they normally used which was a gun? How powerful would it be once use? Lenalee and Allen noticed these. They never met anyone who was this excited as they were in getting their innocence for they have been through many undesirable things before they accepted the God's Crystal and embraced their line of work.

Not long after, they reached Komui's office and found the said man sprawled on his desk covered in papers, a mug hung on his finger that was threatening to fall. Allen grabbed his favourite blue mug with pink bunny on it and settled it on the table where Komui normally set it.

"Nii-san, they're here." Lenalee shook her brother. She sighed, knowing that this won't work.

The Pandora's remained still, waiting patiently as they watched the scene before them unfolds.

"Komui~ wake up Komui. As our Executive, you are a shame in the name of Vatican. Wake up now. Get up! Get up!" Allen shook and shook and shook him, but to no avail.

"Nii-san~! Wake up!" Lenalee was getting frustrated as this continued on.

The Pandora's felt a sweat rolled down their heads as they watched the scene repeated. And this time, Allen had had enough.

They sighed in exasperation.

"I'm afraid we have to use it, Lenalee." said Allen.

"You're right Allen." Lenalee sighed, bracing herself for the outcome.

Allen took it as an affirmative and hovered over the sleeping man, leaning a bit closer on his exposed ear while Lenalee took a step back to where the Pandora's were standing. She noticed the looks that were sent to Allen and her and just smiled at them, sweating a little.

"Komui." Allen paused. "Le-Lenalee elope-"

Allen didn't have time to end his statement for Komui had already shot his hand up high, reaching for something that wasn't really there.

"LENALEEEEEEEEE! WHY!?" he yelled and lunged himself to his sister. He cried. "DON'T LEAVE YOUR POOR BIG BROTHER! LENA-"

PLOK!

"*cough* sorry about that." Covering the bump on his forehead, Komui said while the Pandora's gaped at what they have witnessed.

Komui picked the box up that was at the foot of his desk and settled it on top of it. He motioned them to get closer so he can show them the guns and scythe made of God's Crystal or what we known as Innocence. He was about to open the box when it opened itself and revealed Blake.

"Hi~." Blake greeted and was met by Alice's kick who hissed at the clown's sudden appearance. Blake was set across and landed on a pile of papers and books with cob webs with a loud 'thud' and 'crash'

"Stop making that kind of entrance Blake! You're giving us a heart attack!" Gilbert ranted as he clutched his heart.

"What about our weapons? Aren't those in the box where Blake came from?" asked Oz.

"Don't worry Master Oz. It's all here." Said Blake as he rose up and held up three guns and a necklace.

Komui took the weapons from Blake so he can dust himself off. Komui gave Gilbert a shiny black gun with silver cross on the opposite sides and silver swirls on its handle making it look elegant. He then handed Duke Barma a vibrant red gun that has one golden cross on top that wrapped it and two golden diamonds on its handle. Komui gave Blake a purple slim, double- blade sword with wine red crosses on opposite sides of its handle and swirls that covered the rest. Oz received his last, a silver necklace with red palm- size scythe as its pendant. Oz looked at Komui questioningly and explained that Oz can manipulate its size once activate just like Lavi's hammer. He can also use its silver chains to wrap the enemy on it and many more.

**RETRACE 7 - - -**

It has been a week and the Four Great Dukes arrived. The Black Order had already informed the Vatican about the new accommodators and that they were working for Pandora. Using the ark's gate, Komui Lee together with the Four Exorcist- Generals and the Four Great Dukes went to Black Order American Branch to attend the meeting regarding to the new accommodators. Inspector Lovelier, as the representative of Vatican insisted that they, the new accommodators, should stop working for Pandora saying that they couldn't focus in fighting the Noah clansmen and their minions and pointed out that _this _war was more important than the Pandora's. The Four Great Dukes were obviously insulted and defended their sides telling them that their role was also important, killing chains and capturing illegal contractors, and thinking of a way to obtain the Will of Abyss which was their first and primary goal. These resulted, aside sharing ideas, into bickering until the Exorcist- Generals have had enough of their childish acts, they said that the new accommodators don't need to stop working for Pandora and has the volition of accepting the Black Order's mission if they were free.

After a very long discussion, the two Organizations came into terms that they will work as partners. Komui then asked permission to his superior, Inspector Malcolm C. Lovelier, to remain the ark's gate open at the Pandora's HQ so they can use it anytime when needed to get to the place given that there should be a finder or two that will be assign to guard the gate and with permission.

The new accommodators spent their one and a half month training and getting used to their new weapons. Duke Barma trained on his own, Blake stayed at Sharon's side and didn't even bother to practice, while Gilbert and Oz enjoyed staying at the Black- or more like Oz enjoyed it the most- with Alice.

**End of RETRACE 7**


End file.
